The present invention comprises the subject matter of Disclosure Document Program Ser. No. 137,615 filed in the U.S. Patent Office on May 15, 1985.
The prior art is replete with diverse methods and apparatus employed to effect the flushing out of an automobile coolant system as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,695,161; 3,349,954; 3,358,871 and 2,558,620.
Unfortunately for the general public, prior art flushing methods require bulky and complex apparatus which are neither economically feasible, nor practical from a limited use and storage standpoint, for an average person to justify owning and keeping around their home or garage.
Realizing that an increasing number of people have assumed the role of "do it yourselfers" regarding routine car maintenance and repair; it became obvious that while the prior art devices were more than adequate for their intended purpose, they did not lend themselves readily to the needs and requirements of this growing segment of the population that realized the economic advantages and personal satisfaction that could be gained from handling routine maintenance procedures on their own.
Once the inherent deficiencies of the prior art methods and apparatus had been recognized, the next step in the development of the present invention was to isolate the most desireable features to be incorporated into an apparatus that would solve these problems. With cost, compactness, ease of use, and, adaptability to a garden variety water hose, being the primary consideration in the development of an improved radiator flushing apparatus, trial and error experimentation was conducted which ultimately resulted in the subject matter that forms the basis of the present invention.